Sasuke Kissed A Girl
by justanothergaarafangurl
Summary: Sasuke kissed a girl, Or so he thought. He really kissed Naruto and Sakura was there to see it. Rated M for Swearing and Slight Yaoi. Now, a series of episode's, with druken Naruto characters.
1. Sasuke Kissed Naruto

**_Me- Wow!! Two One-Shots in one day! Ok! So this is about Sasuke getting drunk, kissing Naruto, and Singing. Rated M for Swearing and Slight Yaoi. Please Enjoy!^0^_**

**_......................................................................................._**

**_"WEEEEEEE!!!!" Screamed a hyper Naruto as he swung around the room. The sake in his bottle spilling a little._**

**_Naruto and Sasuke had just come back from a A-ranked misson and after all the blood and fighting found peace in the bottle of sake._**

**_"Dope" Said a blushing Sasuke "Come 'ere."_**

**_As soon Naruto fell down next to him Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled him into a sloppy wet kiss that ending with a large smack as Naruto fell backwards, passed out._**

**_"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!"_**

**_Saukra whom had come in only a moment before saw the kiss and now stood in shock. However it got worse as Sasuke started singing in a bad imitation of a girls voice that was WAY off key._**

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

**_Naruto groggily sat up from the noise and watched along with Sakura as Sasuke started jumping up and down while swinging his hip (Or trying too) as he continued to sing._**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

**_Sakuras jaw was now on the floor as Sasuke took another swig of his sake._**

_No, I don't even know your name_

**_"Ot's Natuto." Naruto slurred._**

_It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game_

**_"He *Hic* Hey!"_**

_Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do_

**_'Girls?!?!?' Thought Sakura_**

_Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

**_'Hang on!' Thought Sakura as Sasuke started to jump up and down again only to fall on his ass. 'Naruto's a guy. Why the hell is he singing 'girl'!?!? AND WHAT BOYFRIEND!?!?!!?'_**

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

**_'SASUKE'S GONE MAD!!!!!!!' Screamed Inner-Sakura_**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

**_Not being able to handle it anymore Sakura shouted, "Sasuke! Naruto's a GUY!!!!"_**


	2. All The Things Sakura Said

**_So... What did happen the day after Sasuke Kissed Naruto? _**

**_You asked and I'm tellin'!!_**

**_..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

"…_And that's what happened."_

"……_what?"_

"_I said…You. Kissed. Naruto…again."_

"…_and what else?"_

"_You sang that you had a boyfriend and that you had just kissed a girl."_

_Sasuke was in total and complete shock. How could he, The Great Uchiha Sasuke, kiss a boy? And Naruto, no less!!_

_He slowly walked away from Sakura, and made his way to the closest bar. Dear god, what was wrong with him? How would Naruto act, or say? Did Naruto even remember? Did Sakura tell him? _

_Sasuke groaned and placed his head in his hands, telling the bartender to give him their strongest drink. It was only about an hour or so, when the bar was really starting to get busy when this happened…_

_Sasuke, had for the most part, sat quietly with his head in his hands trying to think of a way to erase his past. It was until he was totally and completely smashed that he quickly stood up making his stool fall over, which made a surprisingly loud 'crash' and made ever on in the bar look over to him._

_Slowly, ever so slowly he was rocking his hips from side to side and the few that were close to him could he him humming slightly. Shocked from the odd behavior from the normally stoic Uchiha, the bar fell quiet, and Sasuke's humming got louder, until It ended with him full out singing._

**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_**

_The bar seemed to become even quieter as the Uchiha threw back his head, puffed out his chest and repeated the lines._

**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_**

_**This is not enough**_

_The Uchiha then proceed to do a mix of what seemed to be ballet and break dancing (or maybe he was having a seizure) around the bar, all the while singing._

**_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_**

_**I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free**_

_Sasuke once again threw his head back and belted out the lyrics to the song, ignoring the people in the bar as they sat (Or stood) with their mouths wide open (though a few did have their cameras out)._

**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
(Huh, Huh)  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_**

_Of course Sakura and Naruto had just happened to come in before Sasuke started to sing this part. The reactions were as followed._

_Sakura stood gaping for a split second before her hand flew to her forehead and she sighed knowing she would have to tell Sasuke what he did, which would only result in him doing it again. _

_While Naruto was utterly confused, since when did Sasuke sing about guys? Or sing at all for the matter? _

_Sasuke had, finally, opened his eyes and seeing his team member made his way over to Naruto and threw his arms over Narutos' shoulders and singing to him._

**_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much  
Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_**

_Now he was one top of a table swinging his hips back and forth while head banging to the music in his head._

**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_**

_Out of no where, Sasuke pulled out a picture of his mother and started to sing to it, as he jumped off the table._

**_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_**

_Now it was a picture of his father._

**_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_**

**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_**

_As soon as Sasuke finished he promptly passed out on to the floor, a large grin over his face, leaving one confused team mate, one angry and tired confused mate, and a bar full of confused villagers._

_**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

**_So now you have it! I was thinkin' of makin' this whole thing a bunch of 'Episodes' of sorts makin' a bunch of One-Shots with the Naurto characters drunk, Of course it would all stem off from Sasuke kissing Naruto, so please tell me what you think!!_**


	3. My Friends

_**Me - Hey guys! So here's the next episode! It's really odd, but It will be explained why they did what they did in the next chapter. The song title is the chapter title and it's from Tim Burtens verson of Sweeney Todd (I did change the lyrics a little but its still ok.) Also, Also I'll be using a lot more Sweeney Todd songs (I'll use others but expect a few of them in here^-^ Other then that? Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

_It had been two days since the 'Sasuke/Naruto incident' as Sakura so bluntly put it._

_Sakura let out a sigh of relief has she thought that the boys had finished drinking themselves silly._

_Now, Sasuke, Naruto and herself were escorting Gaara back to the sand village, now everyone knows that the desert is hot. And if you don't drink water you get dehydrated. And when you get dehydrated things start to get a little… odd. Maybe you feel dizzy or a little faint. But for Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara they… saw things. And sometimes when you see things they can be happy things and make you feel happy. And when you feel happy you might… Sing!_

_Hence why Sakura was ready to kill the three males in front of her._

_Lets back up shall we?_

_As I said before the foursome was walking through the desert when Naruto spilled the last of water (of course)._

_So, the foursome was left to travel through the hot desert with no water. Sakura decide she would run ahead and get some water then run back to the three boys and give them the water making the journey easier._

_When Sakura got back she was greeting with Gaara. …Singing._

_"**These are my friends. …See how they glisten."**_

_'Glisten?'_

_"**See this one shine! How he smiles, in the light!"** Sang Gaara putting his arm around Naruto who was indeed smiling._

_'…' Sakura had nothing to say._

_"**My friend. My faithful Friend."** Sang Gaara before he pulled away from Naruto and started to lean on Sasuke._

_"**Speak to me friend. Whisper. I'll listen."** Sasuke started mumbling about Naruto and boyfriends._

_"**I know, I know you've been locked out sight all these years, like me my friend!"** Sung Gaara pulling away from Sasuke and twirling around with his arms spread wide._

_'Locked up?' Thought Sakura 'Oh! He must mean when Sasuke was put in prison for a while when he came back.'_

_"**Well I've come home to find you waiting. Home, and we're together! And we'll do wonders, won't we?"**_

_'Or not.' Thought Sakura as Gaara picked up some sand and hugged it._

_"**You there my friend."** Said Gaara pointing to another spot of sand._

_Sakura let her mouth pop open as Sasuke walked up behind Gaara and sang "I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd."_

_'Who the hell is mister Todd?'_

_"**Come let me hold you."**_

"If only you knew Mr. Todd" _Now it was Naruto._

_"**Now, With a sigh."**_

_Now it was Naruto and Sasuke "Ooh Mister Todd."_

_"**You grow warm in my hand."**_

_"Your warm in my hand."_

_"**My friend!"**_

_"You've come home!"_

_"**My clever friend!"**_

_"Always had a fondness for you, I did."_

_"**Rest now my friends." **Said Gaara putting down the sand and turning to face Naruto and Sasuke and making them sit down._

_"Never you fear Mr. Todd." They sang as they sat down._

_"**Soon I'll unfold you."**_

_"You can move in with us Mr. Todd."_

_'…what?'_

_"**Soon you'll know splendors you never have dreamed all your days!"**_

_"Mr. Todd, Splendors you never dreamed all your days will be yours!"_

_"**My lucky friends!"**_

_"I'm your friend and your mine! Don't we shine beautifully?" _

_"**Till now you shine was merely silver."**_

_" Silvers good enough for us. Mr. T."_

_"**Friends, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies."**_

_"THAT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE AND FUDGING SENCE!!!" Screamed Sakura throwing the water at the boys making it burst over them and drenching the three._

_"What?" Said Naruto after he shook his head. "Hey! Were did Mr. T go?"_

_"Wha? Who? Mr. T? ARRGGGG!!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!?!"_


End file.
